Banished
by Kittynip
Summary: When banished from her home and sent to the corrupted island of Terraria Violet must save what is left of this wasteland in order to have a chance to return home. But will she find more that justice in this strange place? Rated T cus im parinoid.
1. Prologue

**Hello once again audience. Or not depending if you've read any of my other stories. Anyways here is the prologue to banished. I might upload the first chapter later depending on how I'm feeling. Violet can you please do the disclaimer.**

**Violet- Kittynip does not own Terraria or the line from Tobuscus. She does however own me.**

**Prologue:**

"Violet Nightingale! You are under arrest for the theft of the royal treasury!" The guard yelled placing me in handcuffs. What had been a normal morning for my family was now filled with confusion and fear. I wanted to struggle, fight, yell, but the look on my parents faces kept me still. My mother's usual lively green eyes where faded with tears. My father had his back to me ashamed. I wanted to say I didn't steal anything, but I had no proof. The jewels where gone, and the first person they accuse is me. I…was a thief. I may have been a thief, but I have never stolen from those who needed it more than me. My family was poor, but I would never sink to such a level as stealing jewels from anyone, only food. Even so the people I steal from know I'm doing it, but if you saw my family you would turn a blind eye to.

The next day I'm in court for my trial. The judge was a friend of my father, and I could see the sadness within his eyes. "Violet Nightingale you have been charged with the theft of the royal treasury. The punishment is death from the gallows." He said looking on the verge of tears. I heard my mother start crying again. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but even though I may never admit it to another living soul…I was ready to cry as well. I may have no friends, but someone from the jury spoke up on my behalf.

"Wait! What about the island?" It was the woman whose kids I watched while she was ill. The once silent court room was alive with buzz. The island she was talking about was corrupted three years ago. No one goes there now. In face half the citizens in town once lived at that island, it would be the ideal place to banish someone.

"Silence! Silence!" The judge yelled hammering his gavel. The buzz left as quickly as it came. "The jury seems to be in favor of the banishment. Henceforth Violet Nightingale shall be banished to the corrupted island of Terraria with nothing but a pair of clothes. May god have mercy on her soul." He said giving me a pitiful look before dismissing the court.

**Done. Tell me what you think of it. Now I think I'll post that next chapter.**

**~Kitty**


	2. Terraria

**Here's chapter one.**

**Rue- Kittynip does not own Terraria or any of the characters in it she does however own me and Violet. **_**Even though I filed for many lawsuits against her.**_

**Violet- What are you doing? You're not even in this story.**

**Terraria-**

The next day I dressed in all grey clothing. I then tied my raven hair in a ponytail before leaving. My parents were at the door to say their last goodbyes.

"Goodbye honey. We will miss you. Please promise me you will survive the corruption and return to us one day." My mother said to me.

"I promise." I said knowing there was no return. I gave her a hug and turned to my father.

"I'm going to miss you to. It will be hard, because every time I look at your mother I see you. All I haft to say is keep fighting whatever you do hang in there. Your my little fighter remember that."

"I will dad." I said hugging him then heading toward the harbor. The same unruly guard from yesterday tied my hands behind my back in response I spit on his shoe.

"Bitch." I heard him mumble under his breath. I smiled at this. He loaded me onto the ship which took off as soon as he stepped off. I watched my parent's wave goodbye my father's arms around my mom's waist. Then I noticed something, her stomach was round. I wondered if they would tell my future brother or sister about me. It only took a day to reach the island, but it only took that long for me to get to know the captain. He was not a real captain, just a guy selling explosives. I freaked out when he showed me that the boat was packed with enough explosives to last ten lifetimes. He also introduced himself as demolitionist. He said he wasn't going back to the mainland; he wanted to blow up the corruption himself. I thought he was crazy, but then again he did untie me. Also I wouldn't be alone. When we pulled up to the island it didn't look corrupted. It was rather peaceful, and a little bunny hopped by.

"Help me unload these." Demolitionist said carrying the crates out. As much as I didn't want to go near those things I kind of owed it to him. We brought out the last crate when a grenade fell out, and rolled into the ship. I heard a slight beeping noise as the Demolitionist yelled, "Run for cover!" I pushed the boat out then jumped behind a box as the ship exploded.

"Well there goes my way off this island." I said watching the ship sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Don't worry!" He yelled directly in my ear placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can help me blow stuff up!"

"Oh joy." I said pulling my shoulder away. I didn't like being touched.

"But first we need to cut that pretty black hair of yours. Don't want is catching fire." My eyes widened at this remark. This was my hair. If he wanted to cut any hair he could shave off whatever was under that mining helmet of his. A dark force came over me.

"If you even so think about touching my hair you can count on your throat being sliced in the middle of the night. I have spent a year growing my hair out this long and keeping it neat. Even though you can't see it in the ponytail my hair goes down to the middle of my back and I prefer to keep it that way understand." It was beyond cold. The look on his face made me snap to my senses. "Oh my god. I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry." His face returned to normal.

"Don't worry it happens to us all. You can keep your hair." He said. I felt relieved. I started collecting firewood for the night when I saw something brownish dash behind a rock. My thieving instincts watched that rock as I picked up some more firewood then I saw him. It was a boy around my age with dirty blond hair, and soft brown eyes he looked curious.

"I can see you. You can come out now." I said, he quickly dashed back behind the rock. I gave a small sigh then snuck up behind him. I watched as he looked out again and got a confused look on his face.

"Where'd she-"

"Boo."

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled falling flat on his ass. I laughed at him. Then he took a better look at me. "You. I've seen you somewhere before."

"Huh?" This guy was creeping me out.

"Come with me!" He yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

"Hey!" I yelled jerking my hand away. "Don't you think you should try introducing yourself before dragging a girl off?"

"Sorry, but we need to get to my house before the sun goes down." He said panting. He was obviously exhausted.

"Look sit down and explain. If your explanation is good I'll let you leave if not I got a buddy over there with a ton of explosives." This scared him a little bit.

"My name is Guide. I'm the last person on this island. I will explain in detail later, but if we don't hurry the zombies will come out." He said. I had no choice but to trust him.

"Demolitionist grab as many explosives as you can unless you want to be zombie food!" I yelled. He came over quickly with at least half the boxes.

"I say we blow them up." He said then noticing Guide." Who's he?"

"A friend now let's get going. Guide lead the way, and don't try anything funny remember." I said pointing my thumb to the visible dynamite. He got scared again and headed off. When we made a detour I asked." Why aren't we going through there?" I said pointing to a forest.

"That forest is corrupted. We are not prepared to fight the monsters in there." Guide said. Looking closer I saw some purple trees, and all of the grass was dead. I gave a visible shiver and shut up about it. At the exact time the sun went down we arrived at Guide's house. It was rather small and run down, but it looked like it could hold off a few monsters.

"Here we are." Guide said heading in. Me and Demolitionist shrugged and went inside. I was small and just packed with books of all sorts. I didn't see a bed anywhere.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" I asked as Demolitionist set down his explosives.

"Sorry. I haven't seen another soul in three years. I kind of gave of hope you know." I felt sorry for him. He had no friends at all. Sure I didn't either but my parents where always with me.

"Where are your parents your only 17 right?" I asked. A flash of pain went across his face, and I knew I hit a nerve. "Sorry." I said.

"It's all right. If you want I could tell you later, but for now let's eat."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Demolitionist yelled. Both Guide and I grimaced. You know for my first day of banishment things weren't going so bad.

**There you go. Now I know Terraria is only two directions and you pass many biomes before your spawn point, but give me a break if you got a better idea turn it into a story. Still love reviews though. **

**~Kitty**


	3. I'm in a book?

**Chapter 2 is up this may be the fastest update I've done. In my mind at least. Just a quick note I got permission from TetraMinda68 to use the team mushroom soup, but because of my joyful paranoia I'm going to do the disclaimer anyways. Ok Guide will do it.**

**Guide- Kittynip does not own Terraria or TetraMina68's mushroom soup.**

**Violet-She does however own me.**

**Guide-Hey! This was supposed to be my disclaimer.**

**Violet-Get over it.**

**I'm in a book…?**

"Violet. Violet." I heard someone say in the distance.

"Mom. I don't wanna go to school. The guys there are noobs." I moaned. I heard a different voice chuckle so I opened my eyes. "Gah!" Guide was standing not two feet from my face. "Get out!" I yelled slapping him. As he walked out of the house rubbing his cheek I got a better look at my surroundings. I was still in the house, still with Guide and Demolitionist, still stuck on Terraria, and still banished from my home. "So it wasn't all a bad dream." I said tears forming in my eyes. Realizing Demolitionist was still in the house I sucked it up. "So where's breakfast?"

"Well breakfast walked out the door when you slapped him. If I was in his position now I wouldn't feed you." Demolitionist said arranging his dynamite.

"Guide! I'm sorry K. Now can I eat?" I said giving the best apology I could muster. He came back in still rubbing his face.

"A little warning next time. Now before we eat can I show you the book?" He said. Although my stomach argued I agreed. He starting going through a pile of books before finding a rather old looking one. "This is a book my mother used to read to me when I was little. I thought they were fairytales, but three years I found out how terribly wrong I was." This perked my interest, and even Demolitionist stopped polishing to listen. "It starts like this. A peaceful island will be engulfed in darkness leaving those who don't leave to certain death. For three years one boy will wait in that darkness clinging onto the hope of a hero arising to fight the corruption. He will lose that hope when a mushroom in the sky will appears. Rushing to it he will find the hero dressed in grey, and once again hope will arise. Although not much by appearance the hero will show their skills by sneaking up to scare the poor boy. Then together along with a friend they will start their journey to clear the island of corruption once and for all, and to return the hero's honor. The rest of the pages are blank, but a few days ago this picture showed up." He showed me the book, and I was shocked to see the picture of me on the beach.

"That's weird, but for some reason I trust you. Judging by these pages the boy is you, the friend is the Demolitionist and the hero…me? I can't be the hero. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to die!" I snapped running out.

"Violet. Wait!" Guide yelled grabbing my arm. "You can't leave. This island needs a hero, and the book chose you." I looked into his eyes and saw only sadness and desperation. If I was right he probably lost all he loved here. Just like I lost all I cared for when I was banished. I couldn't let him down.

"Ok. I'll fight the corruption, but on one condition." I said. He shook his head yes. "If I die I want you to sail to the mainland and tell my parents what happened. You can do whatever you want after that, but they deserve to know if I die." That look of sadness passed his face again.

"I know how you feel. I lost both my parents to the corruption. My mother had refused to leave when my father disappeared. She lived in hope that he would one day return to her. I did to. That same year the corruption took her life as well. The spot you're standing on happens to be the spot where the middle of the village used to be. Under all of this grass and rubble lay's my home." He started crying and I felt bad for him.

"Guide I promise you I will avenge your parents. Alive or dead this village deserves justice for the evil one creature started." I said. I wanted to give him a comforting hug or something, but that's not something I'm used to.

"Thanks Violet."

"It's nothing. How do you know my name anyways?" I asked.

"Demolitionist told me. I don't think he is one to keep secrets." He said a smile returning to his face.

"I guess so. Now a first thing first where's my breakfast?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Let's get back to the house. I have a pot of mushroom soup on the stove." He said as we walked back.

~Terraria~

By the time the sun went down today I had finished building up the house. Using the ax, and pickax Guide gave me I was able to build three rooms, a hammer, a wood sword, and after killing a few slimes some torches. I also built a shed for Demolitionist's explosives. I did not want those things going off in the house. I had spotted a cave near the river, but when I tried to go in it Guide stopped me telling me it was getting too dark to explore that. I would haft to spike his soup with something later on. Oh one more thing before I go. I found you in a pile of Guides books. He said I could write in you if I built him a place to store all his books. Sometimes he can be a prick. Well that's all I haft to write for my second day in Terraria.

**End. I most likely won't be writing again today, but who knows. My mood changes every single second. Love ya all. Except you Darrel you I hate. No not you Darrel the other Darrel.**

**~Kitty**


	4. Demon alter

**Lookie I'm not dead, sadly though I got grounded so this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm taking ppl's advice now and am going to try to be more descriptive and make my chapters longer. Tell me if I'm doing good or bad in a review cus I love them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Terraria. If I did Violet would be a npc of some sort. And the definitions belong to the Terraria Wiki. And last leaf belongs to Ok Go.(Look the song up to get full experience)**

**Demon alter:**

I woke up as soon as the sun crept through my window. I silently uncurled myself from the mat I was laying on. Sitting up I looked around and spotted the tan bag I had found last night. It was old, and patched up but it would haft to do. Being sure to close the door silently behind me I strode out into the hall. The torches had gone out last night giving the wood walls, floor, and ceiling an eerie glow, so it was hard as I snuck around the massive piles of books in the hallway in order to make sure both Demolitionist and Guide where asleep. Demolitionist was positioned in the room at the northern end of the hall, so I checked in on him first. He was fast asleep cuddling a stick of dynamite. Silently panicking I closed the door. Walking toward the front of the house I opened the door to Guide's bedroom. Moving a few books aside I poked my head in. He was in the middle of a pile of books one still open on his lap. For a moment I thought he was awake until I heard his faint snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief I whispered goodbye then headed out the door.

The island was coated in a faint twilight making everything look a shade deeper than it really was. I had to light a torch in order to find the small marks I had left the other day. Everything was going smoothly until I heard a faint wobbling sound. I turned around to see three green slimes coming after me. I fumble around in my pouch, and pull out my wooden sword just as the first one strikes. It burns off a small chunk of skin from my arm leaving the tissue behind. I quickly slice through it despite the burning I feel coming from the wound. I manage to strike down the second one, but the other one takes a nasty bit of damage to my right leg most likely leaving a bruise. The leg buckles, and I use that momentum to stab it in the head. It burst spilling gel all over me. I wipe myself off then take the bandages out of my bag. I found these along with the book yesterday. Their bit old and yellow, but they will haft to do for now. I continue on until I get to the river. I wash and re- bandage my wounds before lighting the front of the cave. As I walked it everything seemed to drop twenty degrees. Giving a visible shiver I held the sword out it front of me. As the cave got darker so did the atmosphere. Something deep inside me told me I was not welcome here. Shaking that feeling off I lit another torch. I was glad I did because right in front of me was a pitfall. I threw down a pebble and counted the seconds.

"One, two, three, four, fi-"

**Plink!** So only four and a half feet not bad. I could jump down there, but the climb up would be difficult. I dig around in my bag for something useful, and found some platforms. I somehow manage to place them down two and a half feet despite the odds. Then again Terraria wasn't your normal island. Here I feel enhanced. Stronger, faster, and able to do things that normal people can't do. Take just yesterday for example. I built two rooms and a shed it would take at least a month to do that back home. Something wasn't right here and I could feel it. Then again I wasn't complaining. I leapt down onto the platforms then to the ground. I lit a torch and looked around to see a split passage. The one to the left had a mineral that looked like iron, and the other was too dark to see. I chose the left one, and marked the right one for further investigation. As I walk up to the mineral I confirm it is iron, and put my sword away. I then take out my sorry looking pickax that is barely staying together. Hoping I don't get splinters I take a swing at the iron. Surprisingly enough it only takes 8 hits to collect the ore. I continue until I see no more iron. "Something's not right here." I say aloud. Right now there should be some type of monster attacking me. In order to prove me wrong I hear a growl come from deeper in the cave. Taking out my sword I investigate. I'm shocked to see a Skelton standing upright with a few tattered pieces of clothing still clinging to what's left of its body. My shock is short lived at it attacks me. It gets a good clip out of my shoulder as I try to dodge. I take a swing that doesn't do much damage as it comes at me again. For the next five minutes we continue that routine until one final strike breaks it apart. Panting a bit I check my wounds to find the only serious ones to be on my right shoulder and leg. Bandaging them up I seek a hook on the ground. I shove it in my bag, and continue on. As I traverse I find myself lighting more torches for their light and warmth. There are not many enemies down here besides bats, and skeletons, but I can never be too sure. On a positive note I have found many minerals. Mostly iron, and bronze, but I have been able to find small amounts of silver. I had to go down many pits, and sometimes I feel my next step will be my last. I now find myself walking on flatter ground with my defenses up. There was an evil presents in the air. Just ahead of me something was giving off a dark glow. Getting closer I saw what looked like a cauldron, with black almost skin like material growing on it, sticking out the top where sharp bones. Taking out the picture dictionary I had 'barrowed' from Guide I flipped through for its picture. When I found it I started reading.

_Demons alter: __ They are used to summon some bosses and Night's Edge. You can tell if a demons alter is nearby by checking for a flickering, purple light, though in a chasm; a flickering light could also be from a Shadow orb or Blink root. If the Demon Altar is hit with the Pwnhammer or Hamdrax, the Demon Altar will be destroyed, blessing the world with one new ore. If a person attempts to destroy the altar with any other hammer, the altar will be unaffected and the player will lose half their current health._

_Smashing Demon Altars always results in Cobalt then Mythral, then Adamite ore being generated. Smashing a _**fourth**_/seventh/etc. Demon Altar resets the sequence to Cobalt, and continues to bless the world with additional mineral deposits. It may be worth noting that smashing Demon Altars causes the appearance of Wraiths. Take caution when destroying them in rapid succession._

As I finished I found myself right in front of it. "No hammers huh?" I said. Then stupidly pressing my luck I took out my hammer, and took a swing. I was it by an invisible force that knocked me back. I felt something warm, so I touched my forehead. Examining my fingers I saw scarlet blood in the dim light. At that moment the world went black.

~Terraria~

_I felt like I was floating in a never-ending sea of black. Every once and awhile I would sense a presence, and hear a voice. I couldn't make out the words, but it was soothing having it there. I would always get upset when it left. It would not leave for long though. It always came back, and sometimes I felt something warm being poured down my throat. There was a second presence there, but this one left as fast as it came. I didn't really like it being here. It was so wild and loud. I tried everything in my power to block it out with no avail. Then one day the darkness started to fade. From black, to grey, to white._

~Terraria~

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by brown. I tried to sit up, but I was hit by a wave of nausea, and an ear splitting headache. I tried reaching around, and found a book within my reach. Picking it up I read the title. **"How to heal. A guide for inexperienced nurses." **Just then I heard someone shout.

"**Bradley! She's awake!"** I cringed from the sound. There was a slight ringing as I tried to regain my senses. When they returned I saw a worried looking Guide looming over me.

"Violet? Can you hear me?" He asked. I groaned in reply. I saw a small smile creep across his lips. "Here let me help you up." He placed on my back, and another on my stomach then gently sat me up. Everything went blurry for a second, and I felt like throwing up right then, but I held it back. "How do you feel?" He said taking his hands off. I felt cold where his hands used to be.

"Like crap." I replied in a raspy voice. I started to get dizzy, so I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. About a minute into my rest I felt warm arms wrap around me, and lay me down on something soft. "Huh?" I questioned. I didn't try to get up for 1) I was way too tired and 2) I felt comfortable.

"Shhh. Violet. You need your sleep. From what I know as soon as your better you're going to run back off again. Until then though get some rest. " I heard Guide say from above me.

"Guide?"

"Yea?"

"Is your name really Bradley?" I asked. I couldn't see it, but I'm sure he turned red.

"…Yea." He responded. I gave a little smile.

"I like that name." Now I know he was blushing. I could feel the heat emitting from him. After a while I felt him stroking my hair, and he started to sing a lullaby

_If you should be the last autumn leaf hanging from the tree  
>I'll still be here waiting on the breeze to bring you down to me<br>And if it takes forever, forever it'll be  
>And if it takes forever, forever it'll be<br>And if you should be the last seed in spring to venture forth a leaf  
>I'll still be here waiting on the rain to warm your heart for me<br>And if it takes forever, forever it'll be  
>And if it takes forever, forever it'll be<em>

I silently drifted off to sleep.

(Later Demolitionists point of view)

I was looking around for Guide to ask him where the key to the shed was when I remembered he was with Violet. Walking into her room I started to say "Hey Bradley do you-"when I saw them sleeping in each other's arms. I smiled at the sight, and left closing the door behind me. I guess I would just haft to search the house for the key.

**Done. Couldn't help throwing that fluff in there. I'm thinking of adding romance as a genre tell me what you think. ~Kitty**


	5. Upgrading

**Congrats~ Romance is now a genre in this story. You know what that means.*Takes out blender***

**As you may notice romance is my expertise. Being a 'hopeless romantic' I have plenty of time on my hands to mess with my OC's love life. That means you Violet sweetie. **

**Violet- Why do I get the feeling things are going to get dramatic around here**

**Me- That's because they are. You can look forward to (SPOILER ALERT!) a flirty Arms dealer, a jealous ****Cthulhu, evil exes and so much more!**

**Violet- My life is going to be a living hell isn't it?**

**Me- Now that you mention hell…**

**Violet- NO MORE SPOILERS!**

**Me- Fine. I don't own terraria or any of the NPC's only Violet and the new guy coming up this chapter.**

**Violet- That's considered a spoiler.**

**Time to upgrade-**

I woke up pressed to something warm. Letting my eyes flutter open I'm faced with a blur of tan. _Huh? _I think, and then I remember last night. (not like that people you read the last chapter… right?) I blush a deep crimson, and pray to god he's not awake. I'm relieved that I can hear his faint snoring. Taking in my surroundings I find that his arms are wrapped firmly around me, and the only way to get out of this situation is to 1) wake him up or 2) kill him. Nether of which I was willing to do. I decided to wait until he either woke up on his own, or released his grip on me. I lay my head on his chest which is surprisingly firm. _Well he's been living on this bloody island all his life alone for a good partially all his life what you expect._ I roll my eyes at my own sarcastic comment, and find that I am unable to go asleep. Instead I decide to watch him. Yes it may sound stalkerish, but what else is there to do, count the wood? Looking up at his sleeping form I notice a bit of stubble around his jaw, and a strange pattern in his breathing. Instead of the usual in, out, in, out I notice a in then two outs as if he is trying to hold on to his breath before that split second when you have no air. It makes me come to the conclusion that he is afraid of drowning, and is a possible hydrophobic. I smile at my immense powers of observation, and look out the window. I can see the sun slowly rising from the west. (In terraria it does rise in the west and sets in the east) I have never been outside at night here due to Bradley's warnings. Now I am glad at that because I'm sure I saw what I think was a floating eye fleeing toward the known corruption. As the sun's rays filter in I hear his breathing pattern change a sure sign that he's waking up. I quickly close my eyes, and pretend to be asleep; a skill I had mastered long ago. His grip loosens around me, and I feel him turn hot, blushing at our distance no doubt. I myself haft to force myself not to blush at the reminder. He slowly sits up being careful not to wake up my fake sleeping form, and then I hear him leave the room. I take this moment to get up myself. Heading out the door I nearly bump into Bradley who is now carrying a bowl of soup and some bandages.

"Oh. Sorry about that Vi I expected you to still be asleep." He said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. _Vi? _I say inside my mind at the new nickname.

"It's okay." I say then look at the bandages and soup. "Those for me?" I ask. His eyes flicker for a moment indicating his attention was elsewhere for a second.

"Yea. Your wounds are almost healed after all these weeks." He says then realizes what he just said.

"Weeks?" I ask in a tone of shock and worry. He sheepishly looks down.

"We need to talk." Leading us into the room we sit, and he hands me the soup passing the bandages from hand to hand.

"Go ahead." I say raising an eyebrow, and taking a spoonful of soup. He puts down the bandages and starts.

"A few weeks ago, 3 to be exact, me and Gimli, that's demolitionist, found you missing. I of course was worried that sometime in the night the zombies had come and carried you off. That was overruled by the logic that the zombies cannot open doors unless it's a blood moon, and they always attack, kill, then feed leaving the rest of the corpse in the same spot to either become a zombie or to rot away. Gimli wanted to hunt you down then blow you up; don't take that seriously he was kidding… I hope. Anyways going off topic there, later that night you appeared at the door beaten and bloody. We both thought you were a zombie until you opened the door, which as earlier mention zombies can't open doors. I then prevented Gimli from blowing you, and the front of the house, to smithereens. After reassuring him and carrying you to your room, alone I might add, I quickly bandaged you up and got you fed. Then the next few weeks went by quite the same. I would get you fed then change your bandages, ramble on about some random bit of information until lunchtime when I would feed you once again, then left until dinner time when I would wash you the best I could and fed you again. Don't worry about the washing you part. I obeyed your privacy I swear it. I simply would wet a cloth and try to get some of the dirt off you. Not saying your dirty or anything. Not saying that your naturally ugly either, your quite beautiful actually. I mean you know. Not stunning but not plain either. Not the say you're not stunning. I mean oh back on topic. Just last night is the first time you had woken up. It nearly gave me a heart attack when Gimli shouted out that you were alive, I mean awake. You weren't dead why would you be dead. Just a few cuts and bruises that's all. So me in complete disbelief find you awake in your room as right as day. You know the rest I suppose." He said rambling through most of it. Me on the other hand had a thousand things running through my mind. _Gimli? Zombies? Blood moon? Dead? And Walked back where some of the darker things. The brighter things were he took care of me, fed me, obeyed my privacy… well I only had his word on that one, and he thought I was beautiful._ I gave a slight smile at the last part, and my heart sped up slightly. Something I hadn't experienced since _**him.**_ Shaking that away I gave Bradley a small smile and said,

"Thanks for the information. Once question though. Where's my bag?" He quickly got up then returned with the same worn bag I had taken with me into that dark hole of despair.

"Why do you need it?" He asked handing me the bag. I didn't answer his question right away because I was searching for something. After about a minute I found it.

"Got it!" I said pulling a hook along with some iron out of my bag. Bradley gave me a questioning look as I quickly ran over to the main area and headed to the work bench. I first realized that I would need and anvil if I wanted to get any work done, and to do that I would need to make a furnace. I groaned as I backtracked and grabbed some wood, torches, stone, and a building guide all while Bradley looked on astonished. I spent the best part of that hour summoning what was left of my strength assembling the furnace. Just as I had expected it did not take me long in Terraria as it would back home to build it; by the end of that hour I had finished it, and had ten iron bars smelted all while Bradley kept pestering me to save my energy. Finally I had enough of it. "Look Brad I like that you care and all, but if you keep bothering me while I try to get this built I will frigging tie you to a tree and leave you to the zombies!" I snapped. After that he kept quiet, and Gimli decided not to make his presence wherever he was. Taking three bars I carefully melted them one by one then shaped them into loops before they dried. As they were hardening I quickly looped each one together to create an iron chain. Grinning in success I quickly set out to create two more. Apparently Bradley did not take my warning seriously and was not hovering over my shoulder as I attached the three chains to the hook. This temporary distraction caused me to bring my hammer down a little to the left leaving the now finished grappling hooks accuracy a little to the right. I tried to with strain my anger I really did. Ten minutes later my so called guide was chained to a tree.

"Please don't leave me here!" He pleaded looking at a blue slime coming this way.

"Don't worry I'll come back…maybe." I said heading back inside to build a new sword.

"No! Violet! Please!" He begged wildly kicking. A few slimes had gathered around not to attack, but to laugh at him, well, I assumed they were laughing. They were just vibrating wildly in a frequent motion making a very low frequency of buzz. Seeing that they weren't attacking I took out my silver. I had found a good stash of it. 32 ores to be exact and I was just melting them down when a cry of pain and the sound of acid burning reached my ears. I quickly grabbed my meager wooden sword and ran out to see the slimes not laughing anymore. Instead a group of blue ones had gathered around Bradley and where now attacking. I did not plan on this so I quickly sliced them down. They didn't put up much of a fight seeing as I had the element of surprise. I untied Bradley and checked for any wounds and found nothing.

"What the hell!" I said getting angry for coming out here for nothing. I was ready to go on when I was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said. I was confused. Pushing him away I said,

"If that wasn't you who cried out and got burned, then who what it?" He seemed confused for a moment then realization hit him.

"Oh it was a bunny."

"A bunny?"

"Yep."

"I came out here thinking you had been killed for a bunny?"

"Pretty much." He said glad to be out of his bonds. Seeing the look of anger on my face he quickly added, "At least we have dinner tonight." He motioned to the corpse of the now dead furry creature. I felt pity for a moment then huffed and went back inside. He had me worried for nothing. I gathered the bars from the furnace thankful something bad didn't happed while I was gone then set to work on my new sword. Having enough sense not to bother me again Bradley cooked up the bunny. There was no conversation due to the fact I was still a little angry at the moment. By the end of the hour I had finished my silver broadsword and held it up to admire it. The sun was setting outside, so I went to see how dinner was doing. Bradley looked a little bummed out just sitting there at the fire so I tried to make conversation.

"Um. I'm not really good at conversation, so I guess I could start by saying I'm sorry for tying you to that tree." I said awkwardly sitting down next to him. I looked up at me and sighed shifting the meat over a bit before replying.

"It's okay. It's just different you know. I have lived alone for three years fending for myself then along comes this amazing girl who is afraid of nothing and a psycho guy who has on multiple accounts threatened to blow me up." I blush as he calls me amazing. I take this moment to correct him.

"I'm not fearless you know. Right now I think my greatest fear is that dam demon alter. That and the corruption. These things give a girl nightmares you know." I said and he gave a small smile.

"True, but you are the first person either brave enough or stupid enough to go and face it. Personally I think the first suits you better." By this time he was grinning a bit and I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice sitting here with him by the fire, but it did bring back awful memories of _**him.**_ I try to brush it away but as Bradley's hand brushes mine I can't help but have a flash back.

_Flashback:_

_ I was ten years old when he moved to our village. At first he didn't seem much because he was small and a bit scrawny, but soon I discovered he was more than what he seemed. It was when I was walking home with a loaf of bread, stolen I might add, when he walked out of an ally. He was only a year older than me and about five inches taller, but his dark hair that covered his even darker eyes combined with the setting sun gave him a terrifying look. Instead of running off in fear like a sensible person would do I stood my ground. He smiled at this and instead of attacking invited me over. This is when I should have turned tail and fled, but being the curious person I was I followed him into the alley. I didn't exactly know where my family was situated at the moment so it would be no great loss to follow him inside. We walked in the dark for a moment then a flicker of light was seen at the end. He led me toward it and all my defenses where on alert. The light soon took shape of a small hut. This is where I drew the line and stayed put. He chuckled a little as my mother came out of the hut. I quickly grabbed onto her and glared daggers at him. She re-assured me that he meant no harm and led me inside. At this time my family did not have a home because of our lack of money, so it was usual for me to go from hut to hut like a nomad. Inside it was small but warm, and I handed my mother the bread. She frowned a little considering that she didn't like it when I stole something, but took it anyway. The boy had now entered and I was once again glaring at him. He smiled once again and introduced himself as Gale. My father then cleared up that he was an orphan who was traveling through who needed a place to stay for a while. Giving him a quick once over he didn't look like an orphan in the way he dressed and carried himself, but also looked innocent. Sometimes I wish I had been right about the last part. In no time at all we were the best of friends. Every day we would play in the park and at night we would quickly either hunt something or steal for dinner. A year passed by and we only grew closer. He was the first person I had truly opened up to and him to me. On the night of my eleventh birthday he stole away my first kiss. For the next two years everything was perfect. We officially became a couple and my father found work. We soon moved into the house I had been occupying. I thought my life was going to be perfect from then on out, that I wouldn't haft to steal every night, that we would always have a solid roof over our heads, and that Gale and me would be together forever. Was wrong for the most part because when I was fourteen Gale went missing, Terraria became corrupted, refugees from the island came pouring in, my father's business became slow, and I had to resort back to stealing. Those were the darker times._

_End of flashback_

I come back to earth with Bradley's hand on mine. I pull it away and stand up. My heart was screaming at me not to leave him, to give love a second chance. My mind said that these are still the dark times where there was no room for love. With an aching pain in my chest I took some of the meat and retreated to my room for the rest of the night. I didn't get much sleep that night; most of it was spent looking out my window at the roaming zombies and flying eyes. It lead me to think of all the poor souls that were now trapped wandering this island until someone like me struck them down putting them to sleep for the final time, and what beast all of those eyes could of come from. I made up my mind to go out for the first time at night, and went to check if the boys were asleep. I couldn't bring myself to check up on Bradley considering how thing had been earlier today, and when I found Gimli sleeping like a baby I just guessed Brad was asleep. As I grabbed my silver sword and headed out for the night I was unaware of the face peering out of the window at be, or the dark entity watching me from the mountains.

**Okay guys that's all for this chapter. I bet you won't believe that this chapter alone is 3,049 words so far. The longest chapter I have ever written I might add. Oh and don't worry about the relationship right now. Now way in hell I'm ending it here seeing as I just romance as a genre and changed the summary. Speaking of hell…**

**Violet- STOP TRYING TO SPOIL IT FOR THEM!**

**Me- Fine, fine. Instead why don't I thank my reviewers.**

**Okami Saphira- I am trying to make the chapters longer as stated here and thanks for being my most frequent reviewer. So here are some cookies. *gives 3 cookies (::)***

**TetraMidna68- Yes it is annoying that Violet didn't get a fair trial, but since I've never been to court or watched any of those judging shows I don't know how they go, so that's the best I could muster. *Gives cookie that says guilty on it* oops wrong cookie.**

**Crowlet- Ah henceforth one of my favorite long words to use to mess with my friends. Thanks for using it and making me smile. And yes we do put the guide through torture. *smiles and takes out guide voodoo doll* and how convent you grew up with a Bradley like that. Was he also a rambler? Anyways in case anyone else missed it, it was when Gimli shouted out Brad's name and he came running. Violet just plugged two and two together. *Gives 2 cookies***

**Agentweapon- Cool name btw. Yayz someone who read my other terraria story. *Refrains from randomly hugging people* any ways thanks for the review *Gives cookie***

**Thank you all for reviewing and if you're out there reading and not reviewing you don't need an account you know just push that pretty button down there and show some love~Kitty**


	6. Money goes by fast

**-.- You guys are lucky I have a four day weekend, or I wouldn't be updating. I only got 2 reviews. That is sad. I hope you know I only update when I feel loved and let me tell you I did ****NOT ****feel loved enough. And you are really, really lucky that a new NPC is coming in this chapter, but you know what I think there is going to be no fluff. So hmph!**

**Violet- Sorry she gets this way when she is attention deprived. The only good thing that comes out of this is that my heart doesn't go through a blender and I don't haft to have any terrible flash backs. Any ways Kittynip does not own Terraria, only me. *sighs***

**Money goes by fast-**

I didn't know exactly what to expect from the night other than what I had seen from my window, but when I saw the first enemy my confidence dropped. The first thing I heard was an inhuman growl come from a group of trees followed by a figure that haunts me to this day. It was the figure of a woman with pale green skin. Her eyes had no pulps leaving them bleach white. She was wearing a ripped sundress and chunks of her skin were missing on her arms and legs as if the thing that changed her had tried to eat her first. What sadden me the most was the still present ring on her left hand. This woman was married and could have had a family before she was turned. I could tell that she was once a picture of beauty by the way her bedraggled brown hair still looked beautiful even with its current owner. I felt my heart break as I lunged at her heart. Obviously she had never been attacked before because I got a direct hit. I expected her to die again, but instead she lashed out at me my sword still pierced in her heart. I felt her claw like nails tear across my cheek and a burning sensation. I quickly with drew my sword watching a green brown liquid ooze out of the wound. She lunged at me again and I barely had time to duck as those claws slashed across the air where my throat once was. Then it hit me. I dashed backwards then around her. As she was turning around to face me I quickly chopped her head off. The disembodied head gave off an ear splitting screech before the body fell to the ground the fluid forming a puddle around the re-dead woman. I felt tears weal up in my eyes, but before they could fall the body glowed blue and disappeared. Now standing in its place was the transparent figure of the woman no longer green and tore up. She smiled and now locked eyes with me. As my green eyes met her blue ones I felt something go through me, and my vision faded black.

_I found myself looking at a young couple holding hands at the beach. I soon recognized the woman I had just been fighting as the girl standing in front of me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but as I saw the boy get on one knee I got a good idea. The next moment I was sitting in a pew at a church watching the woman come down the aisle in a beautiful moment. That moment was broken in a white flash. The scenery and mood changed from bright and cheery to dark and corrupted. I watched as the woman ran through dead trees away from a haunting growl. She looked behind her to see if her persuader was out of sight and tripped over a tree root. There was a sickening snap as her ankle broke. I closed my eyes and turned my head as I saw a zombie break through the trees behind her._

I snapped open my eyes to see her fading away. I then realized that I had seen some of her most memorable moments and her moment of death. Right before she disappeared I saw a blue ball of light form behind her and take the form of the boy I saw. They smiled at each other and the look they shared was something that could only be described as love. She looked back at me and waved mouthing the words 'thank you'. I waved back and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as they both disappeared. Looking down at the spot where her corpse once was I saw a bundle of 60 copper sparkling in the moonlight. I pocketed the money with a little remorse and I said a small prayer for the woman's soul. I then heading in the direction of the cave hoping all the other zombies I were bound to meet wouldn't bring me as much remorse as she did.

~Terraria~

I found it much easier to find the cave seeing as I had over stocked it with torches and as I went inside I was thankful to get out of the dark. I didn't even stop to think why they were still lighted as I headed deeper. I was hoping to get away from the monsters, but that didn't seem to be the case as I ran into some skeletons. There was a group of three of them, and oddly enough one of them was wearing a mining helmet. Not taking too much time to take in their appearance I quickly dispatched the normal ones with barely a bruise, but as I was turning to the one with the mining helmet I felt the wound in my shoulder rip open the new blood seeping through the bandages. I hissed as I grabbed my shoulder. The skeleton took this moment to strike me by punching my gut. As my breath left me and I fell to my knees scraping them on the stone floor he took a moment to gloat. That moment was all I needed as I plunged my sword upward and in between his ribs. There was a satisfying crack as the skull rolled away and the body crumpled. After gathering their money I took count and found I had nineteen silver and forty copper coins. Smiling to myself I heading deeper dispatching the random red or yellow slime that took up residence here. I found it much quicker to get through the maze of tunnels and to the point where they spitted now that my platforms and torches where scattered everywhere. Looking between the two paths I immediately decided not to face that alter again and took the opposing one. Only about twenty feet in I was cursing myself because of all the good minerals that where in hear, and as the cavern opened up I wanted to kick myself. There sitting in all of their glory where a golden chest and a crystal heart. Instead of doing the first thing normal people would do and loot the prizes I decided to bang my head against the wall. That didn't last long though as my previous wound from taking the not so happy route cried out in protest. I then went over to the gold chest and opened it. Now you might be thinking a gold chest would have tons of gold of it, but this was not the case, pretty close, but not the case. Instead of finding a mound of gold I found more useful things. There were 5 silver bars, which I immediately pocketed, an angle statue, and fifty silver coins. As soon as the coins had dropped into my backpack I felt a shiver go through me and I could have sworn that I heard a jingling sound from somewhere. Shaking it off I turned to the crystal, and its transparent features reminded me of the woman's ghost. I then tried to pick it up, but found that it was somehow bolted to the ground. "Aw come on." I said out loud. Taking out my hammer I tried bashing it praying that it wouldn't send me into a coma. Instead of a searing pain of my head I was met with the sound of breaking glass as the heart shattered leaving a smaller version of its self behind. I bent down to pocket it, but as my fingers grazed its surface it disappeared and I felt that familiar chill and heard that jingle.

Frowning I headed back up to the surface and squinted as the sunlight hit my face. Taking a deep breath and stretching I realized that I didn't sleep, and quickly felt tired and dizzy. I trudged back home glad that I didn't see any slimes along the way. As I passed the place where I had re-killed the woman I stopped and pulled out the angle statue. I placed it relatively on the spot where her corpse disappeared making a grave of sorts. I felt her familiar presents and a name came to me. Amy. I took out a small knife and carved that name into the statue's base. The sun seemed to shine brighter and I felt enlightened. I was cheerily making my way back to the house when I heard yelling. Thinking that Gimli or Bradley was hurt. Rushing forward with my sword drawn I was shocked to see Gimli and an old looking man with a brown waist coat and a brown hat with a feather sticking out fighting.

"If you don't give me back my helmet I swear I will blow your ass back to the mainland!" Gimli yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If you want this helmet you need to pay eight gold." The old man said in a more calmly manner. At this Gimli turned red in anger, and I noticed that his mining helmet was missing showing a bald spot where it normally covered up. I looked around for Bradley and saw him hiding behind the doorway too afraid to get in the middle of the brawl between the two, and a blond chick in a nurse's outfit leaning on the side of the house smoking and watching the fight with a board look in her eyes. Bradley's gaze then flickered to me and in the next instant I found him behind me seeing as I would provide more protection than the door. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Geez Bradley you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." I said sarcastically turning around to face him. He opened his mouth to reply when his eyes widened as he noticed my new array of wounds.

"Violet! What happened to you? You look terrible!" He said wordily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aw thanks. It takes work to look this bad." I said placing a hand over my heart. His face turned red.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean it. You look great. I mean yo-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"I know what you meant. Ever heard of sarcasm?" At this he turned a deeper shade of red. Now that we were not talking I realized that Gimli and the old man had stopped arguing and the two new comers eyes were on me. I felt a bit uncomfortable being the center of attention. I was relieved when Gimli broke the silence.

"Violet! Tell this ass to give me my hat back!" He yelled jerking a thumb in the old man's direction. I sighed and went over to the guy.

"Hey. Sorry for the pleasant welcoming party, but formality's aside how much for the helmet?" I asked getting straight to business.

"Eight gold." He stated and my jaw dropped. I immediately knew I would haft to haggle.

"How about fifty silver?" I asked seeing as I did not have much on me. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eight gold or no deal." He stated more sternly. I sighed seeing as I had to take a more violent approach.

"Look." I said in a hard and really pissed off voice. "I have had a long day. Last night I fought a zombie, some skeletons, at least ten slimes, and I haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday. Now I come home to find two complete strangers at my house one of them smoking and the other fighting with the demolitionist. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty beat up here and I would like nothing more than to go inside, get something to eat, and to sleep. If I don't get that I think I will have to kill someone and seeing as I might need blonde over there that person will most likely be you. "He paled at my words.

"Ok. Fifty silver now and you can pay the rest later." I smiled and took out the money.

"Nice doing business with you." I said plainly taking the helmet and giving it to Gimli who covered up his bald spot with it. I then walked over to Bradley and handed him my ax. He looked confused so I explained it to him. "Those two need rooms, so go cut down some trees while I get them settled in." He quickly nodded and headed off. The blond girl then walked up and looked me up and down.

"Your cut up pretty badly. Give me some copper coins and I'll see what I can do." I looked at her like she was crazy, but handed over the money anyways. She took me inside where I could see an assortment of medical supplies she had already laid around. She sat me down and started tending to my wounds. When she got to my shoulder I hissed in pain. "The wound is pretty deep, so this will sting a bit. How about a bit of conversation to get your mind off things?" I nodded and immediately thought up a topic.

"How did you get here?" I asked hoping I didn't sound rude. I felt her shrug from behind me.

"Honestly I don't know. Once second I'm on my lunch break and the next I'm on my back looking up at the clouds." Her response leaves me with more questions than answers, but I decide not to push the topic anymore.

"Oh. Well then I guess I could ask you what your name is."

"Jenna." She responds moving my head wound.

"Huh. Jenna is a very direct name that also has some compassion behind it. I think it suits you." I say analyzing. She shrugs again and hands me a potion. I start to drink in when she responds.

"Well I know your name is Violet, and since it is my turn to ask you a question. Hmmm. How do you feel about that Bradley kid?" She says casually as if he isn't right outside the door. I take too big of a gulp and start to choke and turn red as she pat's me on the back. "Well that's all the response I need."

"Wha-What does that mean!" I demand turning to her. She rolls her eyes and turns me back around to continue bandaging.

"I mean, when I first got here Bradley took me in along with those bickering fools. He didn't conversant much because he kept muttering about a girl named Violet, you. I also picked up between his ramblings the occasional softer word and a small smile would pass across his face. That led me to believe that he may have a crush the raven headed mess." She concluded.

"Mess?" I asked trying to avoid the subject of crushes, and at the same time conceal my blush at the new found information. She shrugged again and I could tell that was going to be a habit with her.

"You came in bleeding and bruised. What did you want me to call you." She said in more of a statement than a question. I felt a slight jerk as she finished the last bandage.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob. Oh and the old geezers name Is Wallace if you wanted to know." She said over her shoulder as she packed up the medical supplies. _Wallace huh. I will haft to remember that. _I thought as Bradley came in with the wood. I quickly took it from him avoiding eyes contact. Our hands brushed for a moment, and I quickly snuck a glance. Seeing a slight blush on his face my suspicions where confirmed.

~Terraria~

Hey um diary,

I haven't written in you for a while. It's been four weeks. It has been almost a month since I left home. Strangely enough I don't feel home sick. I'm starting to like it here and I believe I have what you can call friends. Jenna is one of the new arrivals and she doesn't conversant much. I had to build an entire new house for her because I didn't want the smell of her smoking to fill the house. The other new arrival is Wallace. He is a kind old man, but when it comes to money he won't back down. I also had to build him a house because Gimli wouldn't let him stay in ours after he took his mining helmet and put me in dept. trying to buy it back. Speaking of Gimli he found the key to the explosives shed and won't come out until I let him bring them back into the house. Like hell that is going to happen. Now there is Bradley. Bradley, he started off as my proclaimed guide in this land but now he is the closest thing I have to a best friend. Kinda awkward considering he has a crush on me. I have taking the time to build stronger armor and weapons for myself seeing as I need to face the corruption soon. I now have a silver bow, which I find that I am very good at shooting arrows, and a full set of bronze armor. I hope I will not need to use my grappling hook anytime soon seeing as I don't have enough materials to build a new one. I'm still a little pissed at Bradley for making me ruin the other one. Oh, before I forget. The first zombie I had fought had showed me her life when I killed her. When killing other zombies I don't get the same results. It's strange. Whenever I visit her grave I get a strange feeling of belonging. I sometimes believe that we are somehow the same person deep inside, like we share a special connection. Well gtg Brad is calling for dinner.

Could I really be the hero,

Violet

***Takes deep breath* Well that's the end of this chapter now I'm going to thank the only people who showed me love.**

**Agentweapon- Yayz I getz a Kirby C"C so today you get pie l pathetic pie right.**

**Okami Saphira- *Gasp all dramatically* I would never abandon this story. I like messing with Violet too much for that.**

**Violet- Thanks for the love**

**Aw you know you can't hate me. Anyways I hope this update is soon enough for you. Cookiez (::) Laterz ****~Kitty...z**


	7. I may be allergic to corruption

**I am currently writing this on my phone, so I know there is going to be crappy spelling and punctuation. Don't worry though, when I have the time I will fix the mistakes. Anyways here's a two part. Ummm Jenna do the disclaimer. *Update* I am now editing this on the cpu.**

**Jenna- Kittynip does not own Terraria, and probably never will unless she becomes insanely rich and buys it from whoever owns it now.**

**I might be allergic to the corruption-**

"Do you have your bag?"

"Yes."

"Bow and arrows?"

"Yes."

"Sword?"

"Sigh. Yes."

"Did you remember you-"

"Bradley! For the last time. I have everything I need. You need to stop worrying so much." I said reaching the end of my patience. We have been going on like this for about five minutes. I now find myself hovering over a Bradley. The look on his face reminds me of a frightened child. Cowering down to about half my size he widens his eyes and gives me the pouty lip. I'm caught off guard by his bambi look.

"I only worry because I care for you Vi." He says in a voice that makes me picture a six year old. After that thought I give a bit of a delayed flinch. Not noticing that it was delayed his eyes flash hurt. Mumbling a sorry he slumps away. I almost feel pity for the love sick boy, then I remember that he needs to man up. Shaking it off I notice the familiar smell of smoke come into the room.

"You need to take it easy on the boy." Jenna says walking in as I had predicted. The toxin enters my lungs, and I cough a few times rushing to open one of the windows. That stuff was bound to kill us both off. Tossing the cigarette out the window, Jenna hands me a bottle of water that I accept graciously.

"I know Jen, but knowing that your, I guess you can say best, friend is crushing on you is hard to deal with. Especially when he is super sweet, kind, caring, has done nothing wrong, and is one of the best guys you have ever met." I explain taking the time to drink the blessed water. She raises an eyebrow.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush too." She says in a monotone voice, as if discussing the weather. I feel my face heat up. The water goes down the wrong way so I start another coughing fit nearly hurling up my breakfast this time.

"It-it's not like that!" I finally manage to choke out. She shakes her head and chuckles walking back outside without explaining why she was here in the first place. Growling, I grab my sword and stomp off in a random direction from our tiny village. The trees blur into an unfamiliar forest, and with my sense of direction it doesn't take long before I find myself lost. I curse myself for not marking the trees, or leaving a trail of torches. Looking up I see the sun high up in the sky signaling that it's at least twelve. Regretting not wearing sunscreen in the middle of summer, the burns start to take their toll. I do a 360 hoping to find something familiar. Only one thing stands out. Looking at the purple grass I immediately feel the darkness. I was about to blindly step foot into the corruption. I'm about to head in the opposite direction when a familiar dark force over comes me. A childish pixie like voice says _Kill them._ Not in control of my actions I start to walk off the way I had come. I don't fight it until I am at the village. My eyes widen as it reaches for my bow. Franc tally searching for some control I find a tiny sliver of light in my now dark mind. Subconsciously breaking through, i stop my hand. _Don't fight it. Just let go. If your good I might just let you live._ It giggles at the end of this. A high irritating pitch. This fact utterly disgust me. It senses this and forces me out of the sliver. "No!" I subconsciously scream as I fall back into the darkness. It then decides to block my sight as punishment. There is about a minute where I can't see anything, then my sight returns. I realize that I am now back in the house. More specifically, in front of Bradley's door. It draws my sword then speaks. _I think you will enjoy watching me, I mean you, kill lover boy here. _"No! You can't!" I struggle for freedom, but it only pushes me down. I freeze when I hear my voice say. "Bradley, are you in here." I can't let this happen, I can't let it hurt him.

"Just a second Violet. Let me finish this page." He responds completely unaware that it's not really me he is talking too. Then I realized he called me Violet. "He must really care for me." I say. A wave of determination crashes over me. Before I know it I hear a shriek of pain and I am now in control of my body. Bradley choses this moment to open the door. He is in a pair of boxers and a tank. His hair is muddled up more than usual and he has a pair of reading glasses on. "What did you want." He says groggily as if waking up from a nap when it was twelve. Not knowing my own actions, the sword clatters to the ground as I throw him in a hug. For a moment he is shocked. I feel his face silently heating up before he returns the hug. "What's wrong Vi-iolet." He says correcting himself as I cry into his shoulder. Not saying a word, I just burrow myself closer to him not wanting to lose this moment. I also try to hide my face because I know by now it must be red. I almost laugh to myself as I realize he smells like pine. _Huh,_ I think, _I always thought he would smell like books._

~Banished~

"So let me get this straight. You wander off into the woods, get lost, find the corruption, and get possessed by it! Pulse you regained control before you became a mass murder! Your one crazy bitch!" Gimli says, more like yells, during dinner that night. I nod in response, glad I had left out the part with me and Bradley.

"Ah, they will tell tales of Violet Nightingale one day... good ones I'm sure." Wallace says correcting himself at the end. I give him a sarcastic smile in response. "I just hope a scrawny kid like you isn't all that's standing between us and Cthulhus eye." Everyone goes silent at this. The once friendly atmosphere is now tense. I seem to be the only one who is confused.

"What is Cthulhus eye?" I ask. Everyone's stares go to me. Wallace gives a creepy smile.

"More commonly known as the eye of Cthulhu, this beast was first sighted in the 18th century. It is known to have two forms. The first one is a giant eye that is over two stories tall. It summons its servants, smaller forms of itself, from its pupil. The second form is a mouth that is filled with razor sharp teeth. This may sound worse to you, but it can no longer see. It charges at any sudden sound like a t-rex. At this point its servants have abandon it. It is sometimes said to capture the most beautiful maiden in the village, taking her to its master. Although it hasn't been spotted in hundreds of years, the flying eyes outside are proof that it still exist." He finished with the creepy smile still on his face. As for me I'm not fazed at all.

"If some stupid eyeball is coming to attack the village anytime soon, I'm sure I can take it." I say crossing my arms.

"Not with the shoddy armor your wearing, and that bow seems very flimsy."

"Hey! What's wrong with my armor! And my bow works perfectly fine!" I say in defiance. He just shakes his head.

"First off you don't wear a helmet," I blush a little at that, "secondly, the moment the eye of Cthulhu see you, it will attempt to capture you for its master." He says. I take these words to mind, and I smile when I see Bradley fuming in the corner obviously trying to keep his mouth shut. I can't help but give a little giggle at this. Bradley returns to normal, but with a slightly dreamy look in his eye. I can't resist a bit of jealousy some times.

"The only thing I'm worried about is the corruption. How am I supposed to fight something that I can't even step foot into." I say changing topics. Bradley suddenly runs off. We give each other weird looks until he comes back with the book. Gimli and I share a knowing look while Jenna and Wallace look confused. Bradley plops the book on the table and flips to the next open page. Illustrated is a set of pink purple armor with purple flecks coming off.

"If the chosen hero seems to find herself unable to face the corruption a set of corrupted armor itself is needed in order to pass through. The only way the armor, called shadow scale armor, can be obtained is by defeating the eater of worlds. The eater of worlds lives deep inside of the corruption, and can be awakened two ways. The first way is to create worm food from the chunks of corrupt monsters and vile powder. The second way is to break three shadow orbs. Breaking the first two will summon an goblin army and attract a meteorite, so it is recommended to create the worm food." He says adding on th last part.

"That's semi helpful, but how are we going to get the shadow armor without me going into the corruption?" I ask stating the obvious.

"I can go." All of our heads whip around to face Bradley.

"No." I say calmly even though inside I am panicking. He frowns.

"Violet. There is no way you are going to be able to face the corruption without this armor. Someone else is going to haft to play hero until we obtain it. Since our only other options are a nurse, merchant, or demolitionist I feel that I am the best choice."

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." I say in a more stern voice. He seems ready to argue so I stand up to get in his face. "I am the chosen hero of this land, and I will find a way around the corruption. There is always another way Bradley. I'm not going to let you die trying to be the hero, that's my job." At the end of the sentence I storm off to my room slamming the door shut behind me.

(Bradley's pov)

The house shook a little when she slammed the door shut. Wallace muttered some excuse and slipped out the door while Gimli cleaned the table. I fustradly ran a hand through my hair. I really like Violet, but she was driving me mad.

"You should go for it." I hear Jenna say. I look up at our nurse. She takes this moment to continue. "Violet is not going to back down from this. The only way anything is going to get done is by going behind her back." She motions for me to follow her. Seeing no other choice I let her lead me to her house. Inside she opens a chest and pulls out a set of silver armor along with a gun that I am unfamiliar with. "These belonged to my father. Seeing as they are two big for Violet, I think you will have more use for them." She tosses me the armor then examines the gun. "This was one of my father's favorites. It's called a harpoon." Tossing it to me I realize that it is much lighter than it looks.

"Why didn't you give this to Violet?" I ask. She just shrugs. Lighting a cigarette she continues.

"The eater of worlds is a giant worm like creature with flesh made from fallen heroes. It is impossible to strike it down the middle, but you can attack its sides. Refrain from cutting it in half because it will only create two of itself. Your best option is to continually strike through its head until it is gone. You will also need these if you have any hope of surviving. Also, don't bother trying to hide because each section has an eye." She says going back to the chest. She then comes out with a bag of healing potions and three crystal hearts. "Don't take more than one potion every minute, or you will get sick. You will also need these hearts to say alive longer. If you find yourself having a hard time defeating monsters, steal Violets sword and practice on other beast." I take the bag and the crystals disintegrate when they touch my skin.

"Why are you helping me? How do you know so much?" I ask baffled. She just shrugs and leaves me with more questions. Taking another look at the items I decide I need the sword and her bag. At about 12 at night I slip into Violets room. I can see her lying in the corner with her sword and armor laid out beside her. The bag is nowhere to be seen. As quietly as possible I tiptoe over there. Grabbing the sword I sneak a peek at her face. My heart speeds up as I watch her. It nearly breaks when I see her puffed up eyes are still rimed with tears. Taking my chances I run my hand through her silky hair. Sighing to myself I get up and leave. I then notice the bag tucked neatly in a corner. When I go to retrieve it I hear her mutter my name in her sleep. I freeze for a moment fearing that I had been caught. A quick glance backward settles those fears. I take that chance to leave the room. As I shut the door behind me I can feel my heart yearning for more, but I push it aside. I don't know exactly what it is about that girl that makes me so crazy for her, but I know that I don't want it to end. She was going to kill me when, if, I got back. Sparing one last glance at our village in the moonlight I head off to the corruption.

**Thats it for this part and now becuse i type on my phone and have sadley gotton rid of my Loz storys temorarly i will upate faster now on to the thanks.**

**Pinncle- First off that thing with the angle statues creeped me out(Stares accusily at angle satue and trys to have a staring contest) and thanks for the review, i hope you do make your accound soon. so cookie 4u (::) (looses staring contest with angle statue then has mini heart attack when it moves)**

**FunnyGuy2k- Yayz someone loves my romance. I am a bit flat in the humor department, but i will try my best. K? K. (::)**

**GolldenFalcon- Let me just say this, when i got your review it had made my day. At that moment I had felt so loved. I am hoping to make a total of 25 chapters then a sequal, allthough i have read some really good books...Oh! An duh I will contiue it. I acually allready in my mind, it's just the problem of typing it. I also have 3 more Terraria story ideas in mind. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:::)**

**Ivy Rose Thorn- I hate-I mean love your review. :) I am usually bad at grammer, its one of my flaws. At first I wasn't so sure about Violet's personalty, but now i feel it coming together. If there is one personallty that i love the most it would be Jenna's. In my future Terraria story's her personallty isn't going to change one bit. (::)**

***Wipes away tear* I diddn't think me being mad would have such an effect, but now i feel so loved. 3**

**Violet-! Do you know what she is going to do to me now?**

**Me-*evil laugh***


	8. A hero's guide

**I'm taking spring break as a time to finally get off my lazy ass and finally update this story. I am still revising the previous chapters and will need to revise this one after all the changes are made since there will be slight plot changes. Other than that the only other news I have it that I might be co-writing a sequel to this with GigaMettalix. It was just an idea, but who knows what will happen once I finish this story. On a different note, I will not finish Spirit until I finish this story. Bradley the disclaimer if you please.**

**Bradley- Kittynip does not own Terraria, me, or any of the other NPC's. She does however own Violet, Gale, and whoever might also pop up in this story. **

***Update* I forgot to mention that there is a poll on my profile to determine what Dryad's name will be. ~ **

_Previously:_

_A childish pixie like voice says __Kill them._

_I can't let this happen, I can't let it hurt him._

_"So let me get this straight. You wander off into the woods, get lost, find the corruption, and get possessed by it! Pulse you regained control before you became a mass murder! Your one crazy bitch!"_

_"I just hope a scrawny kid like you isn't all that's standing between us and Cthulhus eye."_

_"What is Cthulhus eye?"_

_Although it hasn't been spotted in hundreds of years, the flying eyes outside are proof that it still exist_

_"The only thing I'm worried about is the corruption. How am I supposed to fight something that I can't even step foot into."_

_If the chosen hero seems to find herself unable to face the corruption a set of corrupted armor itself is needed in order to pass through._

_"That's semi helpful, but how are we going to get the shadow armor without me going into the corruption?" I ask stating the obvious._

_"I can go." All of our heads whip around to face Bradley._

_"No."_

_"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."_

_The eater of worlds is a giant worm like creature with flesh made from fallen heroes. It is impossible to strike it down the middle, but you can attack its sides._

_"Why are you helping me? How do you know so much?"_

_She was going to kill me when, if, I got back. Sparing one last glance at our village in the moonlight I head off to the corruption_

**A hero's guide**

"Gale is a little…temperamental. Don't you think?" My mother says to my father.

"The boy can be rash, yes, but he is protecting our daughter and that is all that matters at the moment." Dad responds calmly, returning to his paper.

"But what if he hurts her!? What if he-"

"Life if full of what-if's. Now quite down. You might wake her." He says cutting her off. What my parents didn't know was that I was pressed against the door frame. Listinging to their conversation from the hallway. My fist clenched in anger at my mother's words.

"How could she, she, she be so-"I start to whisper until I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"How could she what, luv?" Gale asks, whispering into my ear. My body tenses before melting into his.

"Nothing." I say, closing my eyes and enjoying this rare embrace.

"Nothing? It's always something with you. Weather its worrying about what we are going to eat tonight, if I am going to come back, or if it is you thinking about some, other, guy." Gales grip on me tightens to the point where I have trouble breathing.

"G-Gale?" I squeak out, trying to pull myself free.

"I know what you're thinking Violet. Nothing gets past me. Nothing." The scene around him melts from dull browns and greys to a pitch black. Gale pushes me to the ground. I land with a thud, scraping my palms and knees doing so. "You think I don't know that you think of him." Gales voice rings out from the darkness. "You think I can't see the way your gaze lingers, or feel your hear skip a beat."

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" I scream into the void, tears streaming down my face, and my wounds starting to sting.

"I haven't let go of you yet. You're still mine. And precious little Bradley will suffer from my hand if he thinks he can take you away from me!"

"Bradley?" I question. The name sounding familiar on my lips. The world begins to shake. I can feel a strong grip around my throat even though no one is there.

"**Don't you DARE say his name again! Do you hear me!"** Gale's voice shouts out from nowhere. Suddenly I am no longer the love sick little girl that I once was. I can feel my limbs grow longer, and my hair get shorter. The grip loosens as my armor return to my body. Standing, I face the darkness head on.

"I am no longer your girl Gale. You left that when you disappeared three years ago. And you have another thing coming if you think that you can boss me around now." I say calmly, staring straight ahead where Gales form begins to re-appear, but this time garbed in black robes. We stare each other down for what feels like eternity before his mouth forms a sick and twisted grin.

"Do you really think I am gone?" He asks, taking a step forward. "Do you really thing I would leave something as important as you behind?" As he takes another step the scenery begins to change once more. Dark green bricks replace the darkness, and I find us in some sort of throne room. "I am still here Violet. Still waiting for you to find me. And once you do you can become my queen." He cups my chin and forces me to meet his eyes. No other color but black fills them. Clenching my teeth I bring my hand up and slap him as hard as I possibly can. He stumbles back in shock.

"I am done with you Gale. I am sick and tired of your games. None of this is real." I spat out. He stands there motionless for a second before he begins laughing.

"Real? Is that what you want? Real?" With an unknown speed he rushes towards me. Once again his hand is clasped around my throat holding me a foot up in the air. "Believe me, luv, when I say something is real it's real. If you don't believe me then look at that book of yours. It has all the answers." I fall to the floor as he releases me from his hold. "There you will find where to find me." He says walking to a throne made from the same materials as the demon alters. "And also you will see the, not so happy ending, for you pathetic Guide." He sits himself upon his throne, and a crown made entirely of bones with a single blood red ruby in the center forms upon his head. "Goodbye."

Gasping, I jump up from my bed. My breathing is heavy as I raise my hand to my chest. Before it makes it there I see a glisten of blood. Snapping it away from me, I see that my hand is coated it blood. Seeping from what appears to be skid marks. Tossing off my covers I can see that my knees are in a similar condition. I realize then that my throat is also sore. "What…what just happened." I whisper as I curl myself in a ball, tears threating to pour out from my already stinging eyes.

"Do you think she is awake?" I hear Gimli's voice whisper from the other side of the door way.

"I don't know, but don't wake her up you twit!" I hear Wallace whisper back…wait a minute Gimli was whispering Gimli never whispers. It was then that I noticed that my room what pitch black. Being as silent as I can I make my way over to the door way. Turning the handle I tug but find that the door won't budge. Giving it a few more tugs I give up and turn to the window which is boarded up from the outside.

"Gimli! Wallace! What is the meaning of this!" I yell as I attempt to kick the door down.

"Oh now you've done it!" Wallace yells from the other side. "Jenna's going to kill us!" _Jenna?_

"Jenna's in on this too?! You guys are going to pay when I get out of here! You hear me!" I stop pounding and instead look for my bag which I find missing. "You bastards! You took my bag too!"

"Run for it!" Gimli shouts as I start to pound on the door once more.

"You! Two! Are! So! Dead! When! I! Get out of here!" I yell between punches. After a few more good minutes of pounding I stop. Looking at my hands I can see that my knuckles have joined the bloody mess of my hands. Steaks of dried blood have also appeared on the door. I hear a click, and the door opens. A strong smell of smoke enters the room right before Jenna appears in the doorway. She takes one look at me and motions for me to follow her. Taking a moment to regain my composure I follow her out into the hallway.

"It's too late now Violet." Jenna says as we reach the living room.

"What's too late?" I ask, sitting on a chair as she prepares a bucket of water to soak my hands and feet in.

"Bradley has already crossed over into the corruption. Now it is only up for fate to decide whether of not he makes it out alive." My blood runs cold, and my heart stops beating all together at her words. Bradley is in the corruption. I can't go into the corruption. Bradley…is in the…corruption.

~Banished~

(Bradley's POV)

For three years I have avoided this place that had ripped both parents from me. I had always wondered what it would be like to step foot in hear. And now, I wasn't too happy about it. Running for my life, I am barely able to jump over the massive caverns below me that continuously spew out eater of souls and devourer's. At least three of the big eaters where hovering above me before I was able to find cover in a small cave. Making my way to the back of it I down a potion, light the place up with a torch, and pray that none of those vile worms appear. "Please let me make it out of this alive." I say to myself as I close my eyes and lean myself up against a rock. An image of Violet appears, and I can't help but smile at the image of her fighting off all of these things without a problem. If I do make it back alive I will haft to mention how beautiful I think she looks when she is fighting.

"Thinking about Violet again, huh Bradley?" My eyes snap open at the unfamiliar voice. I draw my sword and look around for any enemies.

"W-who's there?" I ask, unable to keep the stamper out of my voice.

"Put that down, I'm not here to hurt you." The voice says as it emerges from the shadows. It takes the form of a man slightly taller than me with sickly pale skin, and shoulder length dark hair whose bang covers his eyes. He is wearing black robes with his hands up, palms facing towards me.

"Who are you?" I ask, not letting my guard down.

"Me?" He asks, lowering his hands. "I'm just an old friend of Violets." Hearing her name on his lips sickens me.

"How do you know her?" I ask getting a little angry at the sight of him.

"Oh, she hasn't told you about me. That sounds like her. Always one to keep secrets. Enough about that though. I'm just here to give you a little present." His hand flies out of his robe and a chunk of something purple hits the ground. My eyes had only flickered to it for a moment, but when I looked back up he was gone.

"Who-"I am cut off as the world begins to shake and I fall to the floor. The shaking continues and the ground below me gives out. As I am falling a worm like creature with a thousand eyes shoots past me and eats the purple chunk.

(Jenna's POV)

As everyone was trying hard to keep Violet in the house the entire world began to shake. As it subsides everyone looks to me. "The Eater of Worlds has been summoned." I say calmly looking straight into Violets terrified eyes.

**I'm going to end it early here. Next chapter will be the first boss battle between Brad and the eater of worlds so I hope you guys are as excited as I am. Oh, and since I finally convinced my mom to get me a lab top I am probably going to be updating more often. Isn't that exciting? Now to reviews. (I can't quite figure out where I left off so I'm sorry if I forget one of your reviews have a cookie (::))**

**GolldenFalcon- Thank you. And that is an accurate representation of fanfiction stories. Sorry FF but you craycray.**

**Ivy Rose Thorn- Noooooo. Not the hammer. *cries***

**Rayde Cooper-haha yea. I literally realized that was a reference to DoctorWho several months later '-.-**

**Totodileawesomeness- One, love the user name. Two, thank you. I am still re writing it though so I hope you will see a lot of improvement.**

**Guest- Go ahead and join the community. We are a bit small, and some of us bite, but you will be welcomed with a gift basket of potentially poisoned cookies from me when you join. **

**xiLovePandas- Thank you and I will.**

**Guest(2)- Thanks~**

**Firelion-I can't comment on this one in fear of offending some people. But you will see Bradley majorly struggle in the next chapter. **

**Sonicman64- Yay! I'm inspiring. Yes, I have inspired people before but you picture is of Vaati and I freakin love Vaati and all his evil purpleness 3 Four swords FTW! *clears throat* anyways thanks for the fav. **

**Kimmy- 3 and yes romance is a boss and don't worry I am and expert at engrish**

**Janius- Cool. I might haft to skim over some of your stories later. **

**GigaMettalix- Honestly if you are going to have a problem with things being off the game then leave now because things are going to get hectic. **

**I think that's the most reviews I've had for one of Banished chapters. I should leave for over 6 months more often. JK love you guys ~Kitty**


	9. The eater of worlds

**I meant to get this up about two weeks ago but never quite finished it. You can thank a special someone for giving me the drive to finally write this. (If he ever decides to read to this part he might see just how thankful I am baka*) This chapter gives an deeper insight on the NPC's lives and might leave you with more questions than answers. ^w^ I also have a poll on my profile on what Dryad's name should be. I'm stuck between two and I fixed it so that it is visible on my profile. **

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor will ever, own Terraria**

**The Eater of Worlds:**

The moment I heard those words leave Jenna's mouth I felt like the weight of the world had come crushing down on me. The ground shook again, this time harder. The cups on the table, left over from last night, begain to shake. Outside, I could hear the panicked rabbits and birds franticly calling from the trees. Not being able to keep my balance, I crumbled to the floor. Gimli and Walter tried to reach out to me but it was too late. I heard a sickening crack as my head hit the corner of a near by chair then the thud of me hitting the ground hard. There was a strong ringing in my ear as my entire body went numb in pain. I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything through the whiteness that surrouned me. Then came the blood. Slowly, at first, it trickled into my vision. No doubt from the newly opend wound in my head. But, within a moment's time, everything that had once appeard white was now stained red. I don't even think I remember the tremors stopping. "Gim-she nee-water-" I could only pick up fragments of Jenna voice. And even then, it sounded miles off. Eventually the world faded to black as I fell asleep in an endless dream.

(Bradley's pov)

Terrified would not be the word to describe how I was fealing right now. In fact, I do not know if there is a single word in any of my dictonaries to describe my level of fear. The giant, rotted worm had returned to the earth, but I knew that the eater of worlds was right below me and that I needed to move fast if I had any hopes of defeating it. The ground below me started to shake again, and as stupid as it sounds to be moving during an earthquake, I quickly took to my feet and got out of that cave ASAP. I was just in time too. As soon as the sunlight returned to my form the cave behind me exploded into a million pieces. I sheiled my eyes from the rocks but soon found that to be a mistake. While I was blinded, the eater of worlds had made its desention back down to earth and was now barreling hundreds of miles per and hour twords me. With no time to run, I held up Violets sword and hoped for the best. I will never forget the pain I felt next. It was like a wall of sandpaper coverd in lemon juice was being raced down my side which was opened with cuts. I screamed in agony. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. I had yelled so much and so loudly that I was sure that anything within a 100 mile radius would be able to hear me. Including Violet. It was then that I realized that my screams where not the only thing to be heard. The eater of worlds was scrreching from deep beneth the earth, wounded by my sword. Purple-green guts outlined the hole it had dissipeared into, but I had a feeling it was coming back. And this time not alone.

(Jenna's POV)

Violet was in a critical condtion. Not only did her fall cause a new welt on her head, but it had also opened her old one as well. The snapping of the spinal cord was what had finished her. With the constant tremors it was getting harder and harder to gather supplies in order to treat her. It has been a while since I last had to do this. And I thought it was all done with the last hero. Of course, no one but me remembers it. They never do. The Guide, Demolitionist, Merchant, and all the others would allways forget once they died and where reincarnated into the next life. Waiting, living, their soul purpose on this earth to serve the hero. Sometimes it would be hundreds of years before that happend the the world would reset, starting the cycle all over again. Other times it would only be days because the old hero would die immedietly after defeating the corruption. Their bodies would rest, their memories whiped, their lifes returned to normal. Even for a few days. One time, when the hero died early and we didn't reset, everyone actually lived their lifes. The Guide wanderd off to some civilization and became a teacher, Demolitionist blew up his own little mine, The Merchant made a fortune selling stolen goods, Dryaid returned to the woods, Clothiar made garments for all the great kings and queens of that cycle, The Mechanic and The Goblin Tinkerer never got together but they did spend an sucspicious amount of time together, Wizard returned to his studies in the mountians, as for me and The Arms dealer...we started a family. I can still remember the look on my little boys faces. My little boys who everyone else has forgotten, even their father who continues to try and woo me each new cycle. I can't bear the thought of letting him close again. Not after what happend. I am brought back to the present by my own tears. That had started to seep out of the corners of my eyes. The other two didn't seem to notice so I quickly whiped them away and went back to work. It was going to be hard to bring the dead girl in front of me back to life, but I had done it millions of times before.

(Bradleys POV)

I francticlly pulled a potion out of my bag and chugged it down as soon as the ground started to shake again. The bitter sweet taste of the red liquid had just started to take effect when the eater of worlds re-emerged from the ground. It seemed far smaller, and angrier, than before. It wasn't until a second one, roughly the same size, burst from the ground beside it that I realized I was screwed. They decended upon me at the same time. Their mass blocking out the sun and coating the world in a dark shadow. I dropped my wepon and cover my face, waiting for the enviable. The sound of an arrow hitting its mark made me re open my eyes. Beside me layed the corpse of one of the beasts, an arrow lodged into its main eye, and the second ones tail rapidly retreating into the ground. I quickly search the area, looking for the person who had shot the projectile. There, standing on the edge of corruption with a black aura surrounding her and another arrow drawn, was my angle. The ground shook below me and I quickly jumped out of my daze and retreived my wepon. Violet spent no time waiting as she sent the arrow into the worm's body. With a sickening scream its body fell beside the others, defeted.

(Violets pov)

I woke up from the darkness feeling fresh and new. Like I had just returned from the most peaceful place on earth. As I sat up I could see Jenna place a blood soaked rag into a tub of dim scarlet water. It didn't take me long to realize the blood was mine. "What happend?" I ask her. She does nothing but flit her eyes over me before handing me my bow and arrows.

"Go." She says sharpley, standing up and dumping the water out the window. "He needs you." Another shake of the ground was all I needed to confirm who she was talking about. Without any care about how my body wold react exposed to the corruption, I ran out the door. As I got closer to the dead landmass the child like voice appeard in my head. _**You don't need him Violet.**_ It says as the dead grass comes into view much sooner than expected. It had spread. _**You have Gale and me.**_ I do not have time to question its words as I see two giant worms slam out from the ground. As they make an arc back downward my eyes trace their parth. My blood runs cold when I see their target. _**Let him die.**_ The voice says as I notch an arrow. _**He doesn't deserve you.**_ The voice sounds deeper, more masculine. I take aim at the slightly smaller one. _**Your mine.**_ I relese the arrow and watch as it travels straight into the eye of the eater of worlds.

**1,407 words later and we have our first boss battle. It's not very long or epic, but the eater of worlds was always a simple boss for me. Now all you guys haft to do is wait to see the interaction between Violet and Brad. *Baka- Stupid, idiot, etc.**

**Reviews-**

**Sonicman64- Don't know if you changed it or I didn't notice it before but nice Ib picture. It was a fun game and I'm writing an Ib story on the side. And I did enjoy minish cap which is where I first met Vaati.(I can't help it that him and Vio are sexy beasts :3. Nope, no blue moon for Bradley unfortunately. Jenna was not kind enough to supply that. **

**WilliamL- He's fine…I think. *runs away from an angry Violet***

**Golldenfalcon- Thanks for reminding me about the one year thing. That means I can make a one year banished theme one shot so keep an eye out for that. **

**Ruthlessracer- Sorry if it wasn't as epic as you expected but *Spoilers* the eye of cthulu will be some seriously (fluffy) shiz. *End of Spoiler***

**See ya next time guys **

**~Kitty**


End file.
